The Chance
by jaynasolofel
Summary: Han mentions that Jaina should have married Jag when she had the chance... here is my take on that scene. 4 years post-TUF. TFN challenge entry 11.2005.


Jaina Solo's stomach began to rumble in anticipation of her impending ambush; she entered into the Force to calm herself and focus. The room's lack of illumination hid her form as she waited just in and diagonal from the only entrance. She knew he would come alone and with minimal defense.

He did not disappoint her, the moment he broke the threshold she lowered her shoulder and connected with his body, easily pinning him against the wall. From this vantage point, she stood on her toes and kissed Jagged Fel with six months of pent up longing.

"Ktah…it took you long enough to return that particular favor." Jag whispered in her ear. She should have known he would have anticipated this move from her at some point.

"A patient Jedi waits for the perfect opportunity, _Commander_ Fel," Jaina said using his new rank for the first time since learning of his promotion six weeks ago. His exemplary service as military liaison for the past four years had not gone unnoticed by Chiss command.

"Ah, word travels quickly." Jag turned and activated the door locking mechanism as Jaina dialed up the room's lights. His eyes widened as he took in the room's disarray. "What took place here?"

"Tediously long missions debrief." She shrugged as she glanced at half-full caf mugs, empty ration bar packages and discarded flimplast strewn about the small conference room, wondering as to why it seemed to bother him. Force knows he participated in many similar meetings in his time with the GFFA.

"C'mon, sit down and fill me in on your trip to Csilla." Jaina grabbed his hand and guided him to the nearest chair, then perched on the edge of the ebony table.

"My trip included healthy doses of my mother's cooking, my sister relishing stories from the known portion of the galaxy, father and Shawnkyr's keen interest in the new stealth x-wings and a concise meeting to detail my new assignment."

Jag's emotionless summary immediately made Jaina wary, "And this new assignment…"

"My new command is attached to a fleet based in the Unknown Regions."

Jaina's heart sank; she knew this day would come when they were both forced to face the reality that their allegiances were to two different governments. While she was fed up with chasing smugglers, warlords and the remnants of the Peace Brigade she had no interest in leaving her family or her service to the Jedi Order. _I'll leave that to Jacen._ She could understand her twin's need to explore the revelation of a 'unified Force' and research with other Force-users. But to not return home, if only to assure their Forceblind father of his continued existence, was unconscionable to Jaina. It felt as if he was taken from them yet again.

"I can't…" Jaina started but hesitated. She could read a plea to speak his mind first in his clear green eyes.

"I was there, I remember what the war did to you, to your family, to the Jedi. I could never ask you to relocate your life. And I will forever hold to my promise not to leave, but I need to know…" Jag leaned forward and squeezed both her hands in his larger ones.

Jaina could feel her panic rise as she realized what he was about to do, his reaction to the mess made sense now; it didn't fit into his plan for this event. While he had asked her meet his family several times, he never asked her to make their commitment official…binding.

A sudden pulling in the Force caused her to spring from the table, knocking over a mug of cold caf, the liquid spread over the edge of the table and hit the marrbel floor with a soft splat. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the feeling, it was as if someone was calling her name from a great distance.

After a few minutes, she realized she could not decipher the message source or the meaning and returned her attention to Jag. He sat quietly watching her with one arched brow. She just shook her head, which was accepted without further question. He reached out and pulled her close so that she was standing directly in front of him.

"I need to know if you want me to stay. I need to know if you will marry me, my love."

_Yes!_ Jaina was glad she didn't blurt that word out loud. No, she couldn't do that to him, she would not ask him to give up his career, his family, his home for her when she was keenly aware that she was unable to do the same for him. For once Jaina was sorry Jag didn't propose the one time in their relationship when she would have immediately accepted without consideration. Jaina freely admitted to herself that had he asked eighteen months ago when they had learned of his brother Chak's death, she would now answer to the name Jaina Solo Fel. She loved and respected him to an even higher degree for not asking out of grief.

She didn't make him wait on her response any longer, "I want to and I will marry you, but not now, not to keep you here. You must return and assume your earned role, not for just you, but for your family and for us."

Jag seemed to wilt like a timlin salad in the sun, but it only took a minute for his eyes to meet her brown orbs and for that beloved tiny smile to grace his face. He pulled her down to sit in his lap and gently wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs.

"Please don't cry, Goddess, this is not goodbye. I understand your choice and though I am loath to accept it, this is the right decision for both of us. I will ask again and we will start our life together, have the children we both dream of, and wherever we spend our days and nights, it will only matter that we are together."

Jaina tears would not stop; she hoped the picture he painting was not an illusion. She tried to squash that hidden voice deep inside her that scoffed at the idea of her dreams fulfilled. She was strong, she could survive Anakin's death, she could survive Jacen's abandonment, and she could survive allowing the man she loved above all others to fly out of her life.

"I will return. My love for you allows for no alternative." Jag captured her lips in a burning kiss; his arms wrapped her back and held her tight to his chest.

"If you don't I will hunt you to the farthest corner of the galaxy and beyond."

Jag laughed, probably because he knew it was not an empty threat.

"I love you, Commander Fel."

"I know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N

**Author:** jaynasolofel  
**Title:** _The Chance_  
**Timeframe:** 4 years post TUF  
**Characters:** Jaina, Jag  
**Genre:** Angst, romance  
**Keywords:** Jaina, Jag, conference room   
**Notes:** Entry for the November J/J Challenge. Guidelines: The scene must take place behind a conference room door. Jaina and Jag can be the only two people in the scene, but…they can't call each other by their first names. The following words must be included in the story: debrief, _ktah_, salad, rumble and splat. The word limit is 1500 words


End file.
